cocinar
by meorpe93
Summary: sakura renuncia a su sueño...¿pero será solo por un año?, [sasuxsaku] y un poco [itaxsaku], disculpen la demora T.T
1. Introducción

**Cocinar**

INTRODUCCION. 

No podía estar pasando esto, cuando todo iba tan bien, le funcinaba todo, pero de un día para otro, su restorant cambio mucho...ayer era feliz, disfrutaba de sus 26 años, joven y sin un novio, así se le abrían muchas puertas.

lo tenía todo, o casi todo,un mejor amigo que siempre la apoyaba, y gracias a él tenía su restorante, se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, en la secundaria, siempre había rumures de que estaban pololeando o que eran la pareja del año o cosas por el estilo...pero solo eran eso...amigos.

Su familia tambien tenía una larga tradición de cocinar o ser chef, Itachi metió en el mundo de la cocina, gracias a él ella le debe su profeción.el siempre la apoyaba en todo, tal como ella a él, y a sus 26 años, todavía se juntaban todos los viernes a hablar de la vida.ella con su familia se llevaban de maravilla, su padre y su madre eran muy amorsos, tal como en la sulla , pero su hermano, su odioso e idiota hermano...lo odiaba con todo su cuerpo su ser y su alma...gracias a él, su trabajo posiblemente terminara...

**Raconto **(raconto es algo parecido al flash back)

Estaba cerrando el local, ya que eran las 3 de la madrugada, cuando estaba en lac alle, estaban todos mis empleados, algunos con cara muy baja...y neji, mi ayudante de cocina me dijo:  
**  
neji**: sakura...voy a renunciar...  
en ese momento supe que todos lo querian hacer...  
**sakura**: pero por que?, la paga es mala? Acaso te reto?, un cliente quedo desconforme?, que te echo?, porque me haces esto?  
**neji**: me ofrecieron un mejor trabajo, tú sabes...**negocios**  
**sakura**: y acaso esto no es un negocio?, acá no lo pasas bn con migo?, no te gusta tú trabajo?  
**neji**: lo siento sakura, esta decición esta tomada...  
**sakura**: pensaba que me eras fiel, como todo ustedes...creo que me equivoque...

no me di cuenta que habia lagrimas en mis ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no decía nada, me dí media vueklta y empece a caminar...pero antes de crusar la esquina pregunté:

**sakura**: quien te ofreció otro trabajo?  
algunos tardaron en responder, pero neji contesto:  
**neji**: el hermano de tú amigo, sasuke uchiha.

segui caminando hasta el auto y me dirigí directamente a mi casa...

**Raconto**

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, con una almuada entre las piernas llorando descontroladamente, unas pocas veces había llorado, veces contadas con las manos, ella sabía tan bien que el uchiha hiva a tratar de sabotear su restorant, ya que eran dos de las personas que le caía más mal del mundo, sakura e itachi...ella lo sabía desde el principio, no era cosa del ayer,y tampoco le extrañaba…

de repente sonó el timbre, salió de su cama, ya estaba amaneciendo y no habia pegado una siesta en todo el día, y fue abrir vio por el ojo de su puerta y era el principe azul...sasuke.

ella no quiso abrir la puerta pero como era de existente, la tubo que abrir, tenia toda la pintura corrida, a él solo le dio gracia, y paso con bolsas en las manos...cuando recién entro a la cocina, se dispuso a hablar.

**Sasuke**: por que la cara?

en ese momento, el se río, ella apretó el puño de manera que el no lo vio, y gruño, pero no le contesto.

**Sasuke**: te mordió la legua el rat…  
**sakura**: que? Acaso tanto te preocupo que quieres saber lo que me pasa he? Verdad…no puedes caer mas bajo sasuke…

sasuke se quedo mirando a sakura, y depuse saco las cosas de las bolsas, era comida

**sasuke**: que?, te vas a quedar mirando?, no me vas a ayudar?  
**sakura**: ya cállate quieres, dime para que viniste…  
**sasuke**: a proponerte algo…

ahora fue sakura quien rió, le daba gracias que depuse de sabotear su restorán, le digiera que tenía que hacer en su propia casa.

**sakura**: hey? Estas bien, se te subieron los humos tan temprano?, no tienes novia?, si quieres te consigo una

sasuke miro a sakura fríamente, como en la niñez, el la miraba siempre fríamente, sin decir nada, ella le daban escalofrió esas miradas, el ya se daba cuenta, después sonrió, con su "sonrisa" cínica.

**sasuke**: te dije que te venia a ayudar, no quieres acaso…recuperar tu restorán?  
**sakura**: y a que se debe que estas tan colaborador?  
**sasuke**: pues a nada, solo me das pena, tu ya sabes, siempre fui bueno…  
**sakura**: no me hagas reír, hace una semana el que tenía envidia mía y de itachi eras tú, nunca colaboraste en nada, no tienes derecho a llegar y persuadir a mi personal para que se una a tu mugroso restorante escuchaste?, y todavía tienes el descaro de venir aquí, aquí, a MI casa, y más encima quieres que te ayude, a sacar cosas?, te falla el coco sasuke no verdad?

se quedo callado sacando las cosas, había echo como si no escuchara a la pelirosa, y seguía sacando cosas para comer…

**sakura**: y de todos modos no quiero tú ayuda…  
**sasuke**: vaya…otra mujer…no me hubiera dicho eso…  
**sakura**: PERO YO NO SOY UNA DE LAS TANTAS MUJERES QUE VES TU ENTIENDES?- dijo sakura gritando, con lagrimas en los ojos, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba harta…muy harta de el…hubo un tiempo en que le gusto sasuke, lo debía admitir, pero por su orgullo, no dejo mostrar sentimientos…pero el tampoco

**sasuke**: hey relájate por dios! Hagamos una cosa quieres?  
**sakura**: que- dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos…  
**sasuke**: empecemos de nuevo…  
**sakura**: que dices?  
**Sasuke**: ah vamos!, yo se muy bien que siempre en toda tu vida te he caído mal…por eso vine a arreglar las cosas del pasado…  
**sakura**: ah?, esa es la forma de arreglar las cosas? Quitándome mi personal?  
**sasuke**: yo no fui el que quito tu personal…fue itachi…  
sakura se quedo callada y sorprendida…  
**sakura**: haha, no te creo, tan bien lo sabes…  
**sasuke**: es verdad, yo le conté mi plan y pues me dijo, que podíamos unir los dos restoranes que teníamos, y crear uno solo, o bueno una sola marca, a el le gusto la idea y a mi también, solo falta que la aceptes tú, entornes si la aceptas se que vas a ser la chef, por lo que te tengo que poner la prueba, por eso llegue con todo esto…  
me quede con la boca abierta, lo se me veía ridícula, pero no me lo creía, desde cuando el, sasuke uchiha, ayudaba a mi y a itachi, si, sabia que en el fondo, bueno muy en el fondo, no era tan mala persona, por itachi me lo decía, pero nunca le creí, al fin de cuentas, solo son eso, hermanos…

**sakura**: lo siento me cuesta creerte…  
**sasuke**: descuida toma tu tiempo, vine a convencerte, recurdalo…

se sentó en el sofá, y prendió la tele, empezó a ver el noticiario ya que eran las 6:15 de la mañana, y no había dormido en todo el día…

**sakura**:…la paga va a ser buena?  
**sasuke**: si ganamos arto, claro que si…  
**sakura**: hm…, esta bien…que quieres que cocine?  
**sasuke**: una torta…  
**sakura**: torta?, que yo sepa a ti no te gustan…  
**sasuke**: pero la que tú haces son ricas…

sakura se sonrojo un poco, desde cuando le gustaban sus tartas?, ni ella lo creía, fue a la cocina, se puso un delantal, y empezó a amasar la masa.

**Sasuke**: cuanto te vas a demorar?  
**sakura**: mas de 15 minutos no…  
**sasuke**: no pensé que fueras tan eficiente…

ella se sonrojo de nuevo, que estaba haciendo?, de un día para otro, le caía bien?, aun que nunca le hizo nada de mal, es más, le caía mal de presencia, sin ningún motivo más…

**sasuke**: de que va hacer la tarta?  
**sakura**: de que la quieres?  
**sasuke**: hm.. una que hiciste para el cumpleaños de itachi…  
**sakura**: esa de chocolate blanco  
**sasuke**: tin tin tin, la repuesta del millón…

sakura se rió en la cocina…de verdad el era chistoso…

después de eso, saco las cosas de las bolsas…y siguió cocinando, en 12 minutos había puesto la torta en el friser…

**sakura**: solo falta que se enfrié un poco, altiro vengo…  
**sasuke**: a donde vas..  
**sakura**: nov es lo fea que me veo?

Sasuke se rió, tenia todo el rimel corrido, parecía gótica, tenia las lagrimas de antes marcadas en el rostro…

sakura fue al baño, se lavo la cara, y se puso un labial, luego de eso, salio un poco mas fresca…sasuke ya no estaba viendo la tele, estaba viendo fotos de ella e itachi, parecía concentrado en eso…

**sasuke**: parece que lo pasabas muy bien con el no?  
**sakura**: claro, éramos los mejores amigos…oye, sabes algo de él?, me prometió que me llamaría desde Paris, pero no llama…  
**sasuke**: no tampoco me llama, creo que encontró a alguien… Bueno tú sabes a lo que me refiero.  
**sakura**: si…claro…  
después hubo un silencio horrible de muerte, los dos quedaron callados, hasta que sakura se acordó de la tarta.

**sakura**: la tarta!  
**sasuke**: no la tenias vigilando?  
**sakura**: pensé que lo estabas haciendo tú ¬-¬  
sakura fue a la cocina, y la saco del friser, estaba bonita, la partió, y le dio un pedazo grande a sasuke…luego empezaron a hablar…

**sasuke**: y que mas sabes cocinar?  
**sakura**: cocino mucho la comida italiana y japonesa…a veces árabe…  
**sasuke**: ah..porque pues, itachi y yo pensamos en hacer el restorante de comida italiana, sabíamos que eso te acomodaba más, pero saber que cocinas japonesa y árabe, pues yo creo que pude ser variada no?  
**sakura**: si claro…yo no tengo problemas…cocino mucho, itachi igual sabe, y tu?  
sasuke se quedo pensando y luego contesto  
**sasuke**: si se cocinar mucha comida italiana, es mi especialidad, pero no árabe, si se cocinar japonesa y china…  
**sakura**: bueno así va a ser mas variado el restorán no?  
**sasuke**: exacto.

se sentaron en el sillón y siguieron hablando…

**sasuke**: te acuerdas que una vez no acompañaste a un viaje a brasil, y a itachi lo mordió un cangrejo?  
**sakura**: si!, fue muy chistoso, o cuando también el se quemo por un solo lado, y esta todo rojo por una parte y por la otra estaba muy blanco, era muy chistoso!, hahaha

sasuke miraba como se reía sakura, le daba gracia verla tan risueña…

**sasuke**: hey!, te quedo idéntica la tarta al cumpleaños de itachi, el no comió nada de esa tarta ese día me la comí yo solamente…después me gruñeron arto en la casa  
**sakura**: verdad?  
**sasuke**: si!, me gusto mucho tú tarta…

entonces los dos se quedaron callados…se miraron a los ojos, y se quedaron un rato así…se iban acercando, cuando sonó el timbre…

**sakura**: yo voy…

sasuke, se quedo mirando un poco triste…sakura abrió la perta, y era **itachi**, a el le gustaba **cocinar.**

* * *

**_sin rewies no hay historia, contesto todos, gracias por tomar tu tiempo y ler esta historia_**


	2. Apuesta

**Cocinar.**

**apuesta**

**Sakura**: Itachi!,¿como estas¿como te fue¿que hiciste¿me trajiste algo?- dijo la pelirosa al ver que su amigo traía mil maletas detrás de si, y le sonreía mucho, sakura siempre cuando llegaba de un viaje, lo apuñalaba con preguntas

**Itachi**: pues si me fue bien, hice muchas cosas sakura, si te traje un regalo… ahora me toca a mi,¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí?, y más encima en tu sofá ¬-¬

**sakura**: ya sabes, negocios,¿no sasuke?

**Sasuke**: exacto negocios, por lo que yo estorbo en su momento, cursi…así que pues, tengo que irme.. Adiós- dijo el pelinegro y salio por la puerta, no dijo absolutamente nada más…

Y hay se quedaron ellos, callados, sin decir nada, se miraron, largo rato, luego sakura ayudo a itachi a sacar todas las maletas de la puerta y se sentaron a hablar.

**itachi**: te traje un vestido rosa, se que note gusta, pero era lo único refinado de lo que te gusta…  
**sakura**: gracias :D, pero tu sabes que no me gusta lo refinado uú, pero de todas maneras gracias itachi :D  
**Itachi**: Hm...de nada, esto.. ya dime la verdad…por que vino?  
**sakura**: ah!, te acuerdas de eso del restorante?, sasuke dijo que te lo había mencionado, eso de crear solo uno… y eso…  
**itachi**: ah!, si si, si me acuerdo…y esa torta?

**Sakura**: ah!, es la torta que hice para tu cumpleaños, pero sasuke se la comio casi toda¿te acuerdas?  
**itachi **se rió: si, yo no comí casi nada, tráeme el plato, quiero probarla…

sakura se acerco a la mesita que estaba cerca del sillón, y luego se lo paso a itachi, estaba media mordisqueada por sakura…

**itachi**: hm... esta exquisita, me pasas la receta vale?  
**sakura**: vale…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y se miraron…itachi, era frió con casi todo el mundo, menos con ella, por que con ella se había contado todo, todo lo que hacia, se lo contaba a ella, no había ninguna cosa que no le contara…era una de esas amigas que no se encuentran siempre, hablaban con todo, con manos, miradas, etc.… se entendían a la perfección, pero eran polos muy opuestos.

a itachi le encantaba todo lo que era negro o rock en cambio a sakura le gustaba mucho el R&B y el jazz, o música que cantara cualquier negro la ponía loca, si le gustaba un poco el rock, pero aun así eran muy frentes,

a itachi le gustaban las películas de acción y de matanza, en cambio a sakura, las que eran cursis y con algún significado, como, su película favorita, _titanic._

**Sakura**: porque me hacías tantas preguntas de sasuke?... acaso itachi?...estabas celoso?  
**itachi**: llevamos 10 años de amistad, y parece que no me conoces sakura, yo no estaría celoso de mi hermano…deberías saberlo…  
**sakura**: me refiero a que, no se si fui yo…pero, casi nos be…  
**itachi**: QUE HICISTE QUE?  
**sakura**: wuahahaha, itachi estas celoso ¬-¬, lo sabia XD

itachi se quedo callado, no acostumbraba a que le digieran sus sentimientos, más, si son patéticos, como los celos.

itachi se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a una maleta, a dentó de ella, había un vestido muy provocativo, sakura se enamoro de el cuando lo vio, pero itachi agarra una tijera y estaba apunto de cortarlo cuando vio a sakura correr hacia el…

**sakura**: NOOOOOO, ITACHI LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO , SOY UNA TONTA L OSIENTO DE VERDAD!

Itachi lo miro divertido, era tan fácil que se arrodillara por ropa, el sabia TODAS las formas de poner débil a sakura, sabia el talón de Aquiles de sakura, todos sus puntos débiles

**itachi**: no te escuche?, que dijiste?  
**sakura**: LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO ITACHI!!!!, quieres que te lo escriba tan bien ¬-¬

itachi poso de nuevo la tijera en el vestido

**sakura**: LO SENTO MUCHO ITACHI-SAMA!

itachi tiro el vestido a sakura, y ella lo recogió, eso pasaba casi siempre, y ella tenia muy poco orgullo, comparando con itachi, bueno, comparado con los dos uchihas…

**sakura**: gracias itachi n-n  
**itachi**: hm..de nada, te lo vas a poner hoy escuchaste?  
**sakura**: para que?  
**itachi**: eres bien tontita sabes ¬-¬, hoy es la inauguración del restorán, fui a Paris a contratar artista, para que sea en grande…y adivina a quien conseguí…  
**sakura**: dime dime, quien quien?  
**itachi**: redoblé de tambores por favor…

sakura pesco dos cucharas y empezó a chocarlas con el plato muy rápidamente, luego paró.

**itachi**: FERGIE!  
**sakura**: … COMO LA CONSEGUISTE?  
**itachi**: haha, tú no sabes cuanto poder tengo sakura…  
**sakura**: .-., bueno, ojala que haga bien su trabajo…

sakura sabia que itachi le encantaba el cuerpo de esa cantante, seguramente por eso la habia contratado…nada mas que por eso, no?

**itachi**: haha, no me digas que te pusiste celosa ahora tu sakura…  
**sakura**: pero que dices?, YO TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE MOSTRAR QUE ESA CANTANTE DE CUARTA!  
**itachi**: si.. ya sakura.. ya…  
**sakura**: ¬-¬, aghh itachi con tigo no se puede hablar…  
**itachi**: si sakura si…  
**sakura**: lo ves?, lo único que haces es decir..  
**itachi**: si sakura si….  
**sakura**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

sakura partió donde itachi, se quedo mirando a los ojos, pelea de ojos, la mayoría de esas la ganaba itachi, un mucho sakura, por que "itachi", era "mas fuerte"…pero se quedaron ahí, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió, sakura abrazó a itachi… itachi se sorprendió un poco, sabia que tratándose de sakura, cualquier cosa podía pasar, cielos, era muy loca esa niña…

**sakura**: tú sabes que no se puede pelear contigo…  
**itachi**: se que soy irresistible…  
**sakura**: porque no dejas, alguna vez en la vida, tu "orgullo", en paz?  
**itachi**: por que a mi me gusta…  
**sakura**: a mi no…  
**itachi**: ella habla la menos orgullosa.  
**sakura**: itachi?  
**itachi**: que?  
**sakura**: que zapatos me voy a colocar?

itachi suspiro, siempre salía con un tema nuevo, por eso es que había durado tanto con ella, siempre había algo nuevo que hablar, y nunca algo repetido, 10 años son mucho de amistad.

**itachi**: te trajes zapatos…  
**sakura**: ahh!, itachi tu piensas en todo!  
**itachi**: si solo di que soy un genio y te perdono  
**sakura**: eres un genio…  
**itachi**: perdonada…

La amistad entre ellos era muy rara, pero se respetaba, vivían juntos, itachi pololeaba, con una niña, SUPER MODELO, y le caía bien a sakura, pero esa fue la única vez que acepto a alguien ahí, ya que, antes de la novia "súper modelo" había otras que sakura las echaba del departamento, itachi no le decía nada porque sabia que era por su bien, hasta a veces, pensaba que eran por los celos.. si sakura era muy celosa en ese aspecto, y el lo sabia, pero era su amiga…solo su amiga.

**sakura**: que vas hacer ahora?  
**itachi**: pienso que dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, se te nota que no has dormido nada…

Decía itachi mientras miraba los rojos ojos de sakura, y sus tremendas orejeras, mientras ella lo miraba con una cara de felicidad.

**Sakura**: me conoce muy bien… creo

**Itachi**: a que te refieres?  
**sakura**: que, hoy me di cuenta, que conocía a sasuke, al revés y al derecho, pero me di cuenta que no, y el también me lo dio a conocer, es una buena persona sabes?  
**itachi**: eso te lo dije un par de veces, y no tu lo negabas.  
**sakura**: por que no creía que sasuke fuese una "buena persona", entiendes?  
**itachi**: claro que entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque te caía tan mal…  
**sakura**: sasuke había pololeado con muchas de mis amigas, y todas la había pateado, con ninguna se conformaba…eso me daba mucha rabia…  
**itachi**: tú sabes que el es así…

**Sakura**: si, pero después decían que era una persona maravillosa, que besaba bien, y cosas por el estilo, en fin…nunca les creí…  
**itachi**: entiendo…entonces fue solo por eso?  
**sakura**: claro!, que mas por dios?  
**itachi**: tal vez..es que.. veras, tu sabes que no nací ayer, se perfectamente que una vez te gusto…no me lo puedes negar, te conozco muy bien…  
**sakura**:…  
**itachi**: LO SABIA!, lo sabia!, porque nunca me dijiste?, creí que éramos amigos…  
**sakura**: TONTO SI LO SOMOS!, solo que, pues, fueron 5 minutos de mi vida en los cuales me "gusto", pero nunca llegue a "enamorarme" entiendes?, no le tome importancia…  
**itachi**: igual debiste a verme, por lo menos, insinuado o algo así…  
**sakura**: lo siento.. no va a volver a pasar…  
**itachi**: ninporta… el también he…  
**sakura**: EL TAMBIEN QUE?, ITACHI TE TIRASTE AL AGUA, DIME!!!  
**itachi**: esta bien…a él tú igual le gustaste, pero fueron 5 minutos de su vida ¬-¬, se lo cuentas te mato…  
**sakura**: WUAHHAHA, LO SABIA!, porque no me lo dijiste ¬-¬  
**itachi**: por la misma razón tuya…  
**sakura**: mentiroso!  
**itachi**: entonces tú también lo eres…  
**sakura**: ¬-¬  
**itachi**: XD e broma, anda a dormirte, apuesto que te despiertas a las 6 de la tarde…  
**sakura**: porque siempre haces apuestas?  
**itachi**: esta bien, la ultima apuesta pero esta va de verdad…  
**sakura**: pero la última apuesta…  
**itachi**: esta bien…te apuesto, a que hoy, hago el.. tu sabes con.. cualquiera que me digas…  
**sakura**: O-O  
**itachi**: a cambio de que, tú te acuestas con mi hermano…  
**sakura**: ESTAS LOCO??????????  
**itachi**: vamos sakura, yo se que te cargan mis apuestas, y siempre pierdes…si ganas dejo de hacer apuestas en toda mi vida…y me casó con quien tú quieras, de lo contrario, seguiré haciendo apuestas…y me casare contigo…  
**sakura**: O-O

si, así de loca es la vida, y pensar que la semana pasada, su única ocupación que tenia, era limpiarse las uñas, ahora su vida dependía de una simple e idiota **apuesta**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus rewies : D, es tuve muy contenta con mi resultado :O, creí que este fic lo iba a dejar como one-shot, pero como vi que varios los leyeron pues, aquí dejo sus contestaciones

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**: gracias por tu rewie .-., fuiste la primera persona en la que puso un rewie en este fic U, te agradezco tu apoyo, y que te guste mi imaginación n-n

**Clau Hatake**: gracias por tu rewie, pues versa, no pensaba en poner romance ita saku sasu, pero me diste la idea y pues este fic va dedicado a ti, por que gracias a tú rewie, me inspire XD, así pensé que seria más emocionante .-., muchas gracias n-n

**chibisiam**: que bueno que te gusto : D, y si pones un rewie es por algo, muchas gracias por darme ánimos :D

**blackrose8**: veras, esta vez no tuve tantas faltas ortográficas por que me pusieron el World en español, antes lo tenia en ingles, y pues tenia que corregir yo sola los errores, algunos se me fueron uú y pues con lo de sasuke, pues si se que e muy frió uú, así que seguiré tu consejo de que no sea tan alzado XD, gracias por ser honesta :D

**Esme-chan TS-DN**: gracias por decirme que la continué, de verdad, eso me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, y pues con lo de sakura, si la quería hacer sufrir un poco, pero nada mas xD, gracias por tu rewie :D

**jane star kage**: lo siento pero no me sale la url, quite el paréntesis y todo, pero no se vio, de igual manera, gracias por dejar tu rewie.

Sakura H.exterminadora de B...: pues la verdad, antes no era así el fan fiction…pero bue que mas da…hm, en eso de World, ya dije antes, lo tenia en español, mejore el "formato script", y en los signos no soy muy buena pero si me lo piden.. y pues eso de malos fics me importa muy poco, es lo peor que pueden hacer, te critican como si fueras de verdad una escritor, y solo eres fan… de ahí "fan fiction", pero de todas maneras gracias por ser honesta de todos modos, si se que tengo varias fallas, y también se que puedo mejorar.

**Gracias por sus rewies!**

* * *

**_gracias por tomar tu tiempo y leer esta historia_**


	3. ADIOS FICTION

**adios...**

* * *

**YA ME ARTARON**, si se como pueden echar uan persona abajo. si no tiene nada mejo que hacer que criticar a una persona por puro que sea fan y subir historia, **que se CREEN?,** critican como si **YO** fuera J.K.ROWLLING, de verdad?, no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

**les pido disculpas, a la gente que considero bueno este fic, le doy muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, pero gente tan mala que diga "sabes, escribes mal, horrible, no mereces estar en el fanfiction"  
**  
EN LOS TIEMPO QUE YO ESTABA, PODIAS ESCRIBIR COMO QUIERAS!, ahora me doy cuenta que los tiempos han cambiado, SI TENIAS UNA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA IGUALS sE PODIA LEER, no lo puedo creer, de verdad esto es el colmo...

me importa **PIKO**, si esto es legal o no, por que la verdad ya me voy del fiction...Y PARA TODA LA **GENTE PUTA**!, Y QUE **SOLO SABE CRITICAR**, PUES METASEN ESTE FIC POR DONDE LES QUEPA!, me artaron!, **estupida** nueva generacion del fiction.

gracias por sus rewies y comprension : D

P.D: lo que faltaba " no puedes poner caritas por k le quita emocion a la historia.."EMOCION TU MAMA"


	4. dependiente

**Cocinar**

dependiente

Estaba durmiendo en la cama, cuando sonó el despertador, pero no le hizo caso, lo apago y siguió durmiendo, cuando despertó, vio la hora…8:15…8:15!!!, debería estar en el restorán, itachi no le había despertado, porque el despierta muy bruscamente. Se fregó los ojos, ella siempre mantenía la calma en ocasiones como esas. Se fue a bañar pero se demoro, exactamente 2 minutos…luego se puso el vestido que itachi le había comprado…se peino, se aliso el pelo y salio con un abrigo…

Él estaba en el Restorán, no había despertado a sakura, porque había puesto el despertador en el reloj de sakura, pero supuestamente hace una hora tenia que estar ahí, tenia mucha clientela, y ella no llegaba.

Él también estaba preocupado, hacía los platos lo más rápido posible, y no se llevaba con neji, se dirigían miradas de odio, eran ya las 9:00, ¿Dónde diablos esta sakura?

Ella llego con aire de estrella de cine, dejo su abrigo en un banco, se puso su delantal y su gorro de chef, y fue donde los clientes, quien estaban muertos de hambre, algunos enojados y gruñones, y malhumorados…

**sakura**: OK, ¿quien necesita ayuda?, lo siento por llegar tarde, me demore en despertar.

Itachi y sasuke, miraron a la pelirosa con cara de: "¿no ves que hay clientela?", ella empezó cocinar, trataba de hacer detalles en los platos, porque itachi y sasuke no podían hacer eso, si bien eran cocineros, no gays. Por lo tanto sakura se encargaba de los detalles de los platos, sobre todo en los postres.

Estuvieron una hora sin intercambiar palabra, nada, ni siquiera un, "pásame ese condimento". Nada, hasta que sakura supo lo que había pasado, se molestaron porque ella había llegado tarde, y tuvieron que hacer todo ellos, no había que hacerle un mapa con eso…por lo que no tuvo otra opción que disculparse.

**sakura**: esta bien, lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención llegar tarde, ustedes me conocen, por favor, lo siento

itachi y sasuke se miraron, pararon un rato lo que estaba cocinando, pero siguieron cocinando, y no le dijeron nada a la pelirosa, la cual se molesto.

**sakura**: ah!, si van a estar así siempre mejor me voy… total parecen estar bien, para necesitar mi ayuda.

itachi y sasuke no dijeron nada, nuevamente, por lo que arto a la pelirosa. Ella saco su delantal, se lo tiro a itachi, y su gorro se lo tiro a sasuke, si estaba muy enfadada, acto seguido, saco su abrigo y su cartera y se fue, lo que mas odiaba era ser ignorada.

Paro un taxi y se fue a su casa, cuando iba en la mitad del trayecto empezó a sonar su celular.

**Sakura**: ¿que quieres?

**Itachi**: vuelve…

Itachi cortó, sakura no decía nada, hasta que le dijo al conductor que se diera la vulta, el conductor lo miró con cara de: "que diablos esta haciendo", se dio la vuelta, y paró en el restorán, sakura se bajo, le pago al conductor y se fue. Sakura se quedo parada en la esquina, vio la hora, 11:27, esa hora era hora de congestionamiento de cualquier restorán, en esa hora llegaba las parejas o familias adultas, por lo que sabia perfectamente que el lugar estaba en colapso

Camino hacia el restorán, y pudo escuchar música, "fergie", pensó, eso causaba sensación del momento en el restorán, por lo que si no se equivocaba, sasuke debería estar con un humor de los mil demonios…

**Sakura**: que hay que hacer?

**Itachi**: nos faltan entregar 25 pedidos, y ¿preguntas lo que hay que hacer?

**Sakura**: OK lo siento, cálmate.

Sakura empezó a ver los pedidos habían unos 5 pedidos árabes, ahora entendía un poco las cosas.

Empezó a preparar lo mas rápido que pudo los 5 platos, lo extraño fue que se demoro 10 minutos, 5 paltos en 10 minutos, deberían darle un premio Nóbel, o mínimo, mención honrosa.

Salio al los comedores y todas las mesas estaba repletas, entregó el pedido y muchos de los clientes preguntaban "¿Dónde esta mi pedido? O "¿Por qué se demoran tanto?"

Entro a la cocina, y habían unos 6 platos mas hechos. Así estuvo el ritmo mínimo 2 horas de puro correr de allá para acá, cocinar y decorar platos, pero los clientes se pusieron mas felices, los paltos, por muy rápido que estaba echo, estaban exquisitos, de la demora no se quejaban, porque el plato lo valía, mas encima tenían una "genial" cantante mientras esperaban, en fin, el resultado de su primer día como restorán, había sido todo un éxito, en eso sakura se le olvido la apuesta que había echo.

**Raconto**(disculpen, no me acostumbro al flash back)

_**itachi**__: esta bien…te apuesto, a que hoy, hago el.. tu sabes con.. cualquiera que me digas…  
__**sakura**__: O-O  
__**itachi**__: a cambio de que, tú te acuestas con mi hermano…  
__**sakura**__: ESTAS LOCO??????????  
__**itachi**__: vamos sakura, yo se que te cargan mis apuestas, y siempre pierdes…si ganas dejo de hacer apuestas en toda mi vida…y me casó con quien tú quieras, de lo contrario, seguiré haciendo apuestas…y me casare contigo…  
__**sakura**__: O-O_

_sakura lo pensó, y decidió "aceptar" la genial apuesta de itachi"_

_**sakura:**__ esta bien, te la acepto, pero con una condición  
_

_itachi la miro incrédulo_

_**sakura**__: que no sea hoy ,que pueda tener 1 semana de plazo para…tú ya sabes, ¿echo?  
__**itachi**__: echo_

**raconto**

Tenia solo una semana para perder lo que era solo suyo, _su virginidad_, por una apuesta…¿es que itachi no tiene limites?, estaba mirándose en el reflejo de un bol que tenia en las manos, lo miraba muy melancólicamente, itachi se dio cuenta de eso

**itachi**: ¿es por la apuesta acaso?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

**Itachi**: sakura la verdad es que…

**Sakura**: itachi acepte tu apuesta, tengo que atenerme a las consecuencias…

**Itachi**: si tú insistes, entonces no me culpes si te enojas conmigo.

**Sakura**:¿ pero que reverenda mierda te pasa itachi?, estas demasiado extraño…

**Itachi**: que te pasa a ti, hoy era el gran día, mas encima llegas y dices: lo siento, mucho - imitando con voz chillona a sakura- no fue mi intención y bla bla bla, ¿a quien tratas de ingrupir sakura?

**Sakura**: ¿pero que diablos te pasa itachi?, yo solo estaba…

**Itachi**: sakura por una vez en la vida toma las cosas enserio!, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que dependes de mi?, todo lo que tienes, lo tienes gracias a mi.

Sakura empezó a caer una lagrima en el ojo…itachi levanto la vista, todo los demás estaban viendo el "espectáculo" que tenían "los mejores amigos de la infancia"

**Sakura**: si, si que vivo gracias a ti, pero podías haberme dicho que no querías mi compañía y que solo sentías lastima por mi, y por eso me mantuviste, lo siento itachi por caer bajo no me di cuenta.

Sakura tiro su delantal y su gorro de chef se lo paso a itachi, el sabia lo que significaba eso

**Sakura**: si itachi, renuncio.

Salio del restorán, y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga, ino, mientras que adentro del restorán, todos miraban a itachi, sasuke entro a la cocina

**Sasuke**: ¿que diablos paso acá?

Gracias por decirme lo que me dijeron XD, si es verdad, fui tonta al creer que por unas entupidas palabras pueda estar así, lo que si no admitiré eso de mimada y esas cosas, primero conózcanme y luego opinan de mi, aun que no me crean yo no soy así, y verdad pido disculpa por lo que puse en el capitulo anterior

Si bien este capitulo se me ocurrió por lo que puse en el anterior .-., por que la verdad no sabia como seguir pero bueno así llego hacer .-.

El mensaje que puse atrás de este capitulo no lo borrare, porque tengo que aprender de mis errores por muy tonto que sea, y también bobo.

En cuanto las criticas trate de hacer lo mejor que puse aquí, a itachi un poco mas frió, a sasuke igual, no poner caritas, mejorar mi redacción, el formato no se cuanto .-., en fin, ustedes critíquenme

Total, para eso están ¿no?

Gracias


	5. buenas noches

**Cocinar**

**Buenas noches**

-"que diablos paso aquí"- dijo medio gruñendo-enojado sasuke

Todos se miraban y nadie dijo nada, todo estaba en un incomodo silencio

-"no lo repetiré de nuevo"- dijo sasuke con voz fuerte y segura

Entonces todos los que estaban en el lugar miran a itachi, acusándolo de lo que acababa de ser la pelea mas seria que pudo tener con sakura.

-"que hiciste a sakura"- le dijo sasuke, casi como suspiro, la verdad que odiaba las peleas

-"solo les dije un par de verdades". Se defendió el

-"un par de verdades que la hicieron llorar"- dijo neji, sacando en defensa a su exjefa.

-"¿a que te refieres con eso?"- repuso sasuke

-"a que la dejo llorando, se fue y renuncio, eso fue lo que paso…"- dijo neji en tono muy tranquilo

Sasuke miro con odio a itachi y el bajo la cabeza, sasuke se quito el delantal y fue a la calle, sakura estaba fumando y temblaba, estaban recién saliendo de invierno, todavía hacia un frió, ella estaba fumando. Primera vez que la veía fumar.

-"sakura, todo lo que te dijo itachi es mentira"- dijo sasuke, sin siquiera saber lo que le dijo a sakura

-"tú no sabes lo que me dijo sasuke, no te metas en esto"- respondió sakura muy fría, no era manera suya responder así.

-"tú conoces a itachi, el a veces no piensa"- dijo sasuke defendiendo a itachi

-"pero de todos modos…"-

-"sakura itachi esta enojado por que no te tomas las cosas en serio, y sinceramente yo también estoy enojado por que llegaste tarde, era el día en que abríamos el lugar¿te acuerdas?, quizás los demás días llegues mas tarde…"- dijo sasuke en tono muy molesto

En eso sakura se dio cuenta y por segunda vez la vio llorar¿siempre la tenia que hacer sufrir?

-"sakura no te pongas así"- dijo sasuke acercándose lentamente a ella.

-"no...-dijo aguantando un momento las lagrimas- no te acerques a mi sasuke, te lo advierto…"-

-"agh!, sakura ¿por que eres tan terca?"-

-"…"-

-"mírame cuando te hablo sakura"- ordeno el hermano uchiha muy enojado, odiaba que no lo miraran, o no lo tomaran en serio cuando hablaba, él, enserio

Sakura levanto la mirada, y luego subió el brazo, sasuke se quedo pensando en lo que era, se dio cuenta que paraba un taxi

-"a donde crees que vas?"-

-"no te extrañes si no me vez por lo menos en un año, con lo que me dijo itachi me basta y me sobra, adiós sasuke, que te vaya bien"- dijo pasando al lado de el para sentase en el taxi.

Sasuke le agarra el brazo antes de que se vaya, se miraron un rato, pero sakura se soltó, él sabia perfectamente que no podía detenerla, no era quien para detenerla, se soltó y abrazó a sasuke, era algo que sinceramente, ni sakura se lo esperaba.

-"de verdad muchas gracias por preocuparte…y aunque no te lo creas"- dijo sakura, se acerco al oído de sasuke y muy levemente le dijo-"si sasuke, algún día me gustaste"-le guiño el ojo y se fue

Esta vez quedo mucho mas confundido, si lo estaba antes, ahora lo estaba el doble…acaso itachi…se fue corriendo a la cocina, donde todo estaba demasiado revuelto…

-"por dios!"- grito sasuke al ver que casi le llegaba una olla en la cara, que era para itachi-"¿que esta pasando?"-

-"muerte a itachi"-gritaban algunos, mientras itachi se protegía en el suelo con una olla-"queremos de vuelta a sakura"-

-"CALLENSE POR LA MIERDA"-grito sasuke, mas que furioso.

Hubo un silencio de muerte…todos miraron a sasuke.

-"se tomara una año y volverá con nosotros"- dijo sasuke con toda naturalidad del mundo

-"!¿QUE?¡"- gritaron todos.

-"hay por dios…un año…que…es solo... Bueno... un año no?, no se va por toda la vida…"-

-"¿hablaste con ella?"- pregunto neji

-"claro que hable con ella, si no, no les diría estas cosas…"-dijo sasuke en tono un poco molesto.

Luego de eso, limpiaron y lavaron todo, cambiaron los manteles, barrieron, contaron las ganancias y se despidieron, a eso ya eran las 3:00 de la madrugada.

-"sasuke"-dijo itachi, caminando al lado de él

-"dime"- respondió

-"de verdad… ¿de verdad te dijo eso sakura?"-

-"claro que me dijo eso itachi, aun que claro me dijo más cosas que no te pienso contar"-

-"¿por que?"-

-"por que son cosas que no se pueden contar itachi"-dijo sasuke con suavidad-" tu no me cuentas todo lo que hablas con sakura¿cierto?"-

-"esta bien, te creo"-dijo itachi cruzando la esquina- nos vemos mañana, que descanses bien, adiós"-

-"adiós"-grito sasuke

Itachi cruzo la esquina y no se supo más del, sasuke hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-"¿Qué diablos te paso sakura¿quien miserable te hizo llorar?"- preguntaba con melancolía ino, la amiga de la infancia de sakura

-"ino…"- dijo sakura entre sollozos-"itachi…itachi me trato horrible ino…no quiero volver con él"-

-"están…digo…¿eran amigos?"-pregunto la rubia

-"claro que éramos amigos, de los mejores…solo que me trato horrible ino, y no se que le hice, el nunca me trato así, le pasa algo ino, el no es así…"-dijo sakura volviéndole las lagrimas en los ojos

-"sakura cálmate, mira haremos esto, te quedaras esta noche aquí, y ahora te vas a ir a dormir, mañana hablaremos para que se te pase la pena ¿va?"-

-"va"- dijo sakura, luego subió en las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, se acostó en la cama, pero no se quedaba dormida, luego vio una luz prenderse en la oscuridad, era su celular: sasuke la estaba llamando.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"sabes…eres muy mala para contestar por celular… ¿nadie te enseño los modales?"-

-"no te lo diré de nuevo…"-

-"les dije a todos los que trabajan en el restorán, que volvías en un año…más te vale que vuelvas sakura por si no"-

Pi..pi..pi

* * *

La línea se corto, sakura le había colgado a sasuke, sasuke solo gruño y se fue a acostar…en cambio sakura, hace una hora estaba acostada y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-"¿Cómo se atreve a colgarme?¿no sabe que si sigue así se quedara sin empleo?¿que diablos le pasa? Fue itachi el que la hizo sufrir, yo no¿porque mierda se descarga conmigo¿he?, acaso… ¿nadie me puede responder?"- decía sasuke, en medio de su habitación de un lado para otro, es que, todavía no tenia asumido, que sakura le colgara¿que se atreve a colgar sasuke?, a sasuke **nadie** le cuelga, nadie.

Mientras en otro lado, había un itachi, demasiado desconcertado con su actitud¿Por qué trato tan mal a sakura?...digo, el sabía como era ella, y no tenía ningún problema con ella y su actitud, es más, le fascinaba que no se preocupara por, casi, nada.

Se quedo pensando…que…¿un año no es mucho?,¿tanto le había dolido a sakura?...¿tan mal la trato?, mill preguntas le atacaban la cabeza, produciéndole una terrible jaqueca.

-"será mejor que la llame"- dijo itachi…sin saber lo que podría pasar.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ni itachi ni sakura ni sasuke, pegaban un ojo, ninguno de los tres se podía quedar dormido. Sakura por su parte prendió la tele, haciendo zapping, hasta que de nuevo se prendió la luz de su celular

Su celular marcaba "itachi", el cual solo lo vio mientras el aparato brillaba en luces y vibraba sin parar, se quedaba pensando en responderle, en que decirle, pero en vez de todo eso, corto la llamada y extraordinariamente, tiro el celular por la ventana, haciéndose añicos

-"es muy tarde…_itachi-sama_"-dijo con ironía, mientras una resbalosa lagrima caía por sus mejillas

-"¿Qué diablos sakura?, alo, alo?"-dijo itachi un tanto desesperado

-"ola, este el buzón mió, ósea, de sakura, hahaha, deja un mensaje, porfavo…itachi para, esto..Hahaha, itachi porfa….deja un mensaje después del tono porfavor..piii"- decía el celular de sakura

Cerro su celular, es momento, estaba con sakura haciéndole cosquillas, y ella no saco ese mensaje de la grabadora de su celular, eso eran momentos dulces.

* * *

6:00 A.M.

La habitación de sakura se podía ver pequeños destellos de sol, ella estaba con una frazada viendo el amanecer, y no era la única

En el balcón de su depto, y con una tasa de café, sasuke veía como, lentamente salía el sol entre las montañas, tomo otro sorbo de café, y por primera vez en su vida, no pensaba en nada

Nada es igual a sakura

Itachi, por otro lado, abría levemente las cortinas de su pieza, y fue segado por la majestuosidad de los rayos penetrantes del sol, poco a poco se fue habituando a los rayos que daban justo a su cara.

Esa noche los tres…no pasaron unas "buenas noches"

* * *

Pues la verdad…lo siento mucho por tanta demora, y aquí hay unas de las razones por las cuales no pude actualizar.

hubo un gran terremoto en donde vivo yo, fue grado 7,9, y pues, estuve, casi, dos días sin luz, pero también se me dio el tiempo para imaginarme un poco más la historia

tenia que prepararme para las pruebas y exámenes finales, por suerte, ahora estoy en la semana que ya cerramos todo, este viernes salgo de vacaciones.

Fui de viaje con mi curso por cuatros días, y como verán tampoco pude actualizar

Si bien, no se conforman con ninguna de estas, no les suplicare, pro que más allá de mis fícs, tengo vida propia, y también me paso justo el "bloqueo de autor", así que empecé a escribir otros fics, que próximamente podría publicar

Otra cosa pues, desde este capitulo, voy a contestar los rewies, y de antemano, le doy gracias a esa gente maravillosa que me apoya en muchas cosas.

También cabe destacar, que esta vez hice el fic, me parece, que con formato strip, o algo asi (:S) así que, cada día voy tomando más la forma de esto.

También el fic lo hice con algunas sugerencias que me dieron mis lectores, muchas gracias a ellos

Ahora si que si les prometo que no les fallare, y el otro capitulo, lo entregare mucho más rápido que este, pues ya les puse las razones…

Gracias por tener paciencia

Atte.merope


End file.
